


pitch black

by DevilDoll



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred and seventeen words of funny naughtiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pitch black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amezri.

"I think it moved."

"It didn't move."

"It moved! I heard it move!"

"Rodney..."

"It's moving! Shoot it!"

"I'm not going to shoot it. I can't even *see* it."

"Give me your gun. I'll shoot it."

"No one is shooting it. There's no way we'll hit it, and it's not moving."

"I *heard* it. I distinctly heard – is that your hand?"

"No."

"Yes, it is, I can feel your watch! I think. Please tell me that's your – okay, if that isn't you, then you probably should shoot whatever has its hand in my pants."

"I told you: no shooting."

"So I should just sit here and –"

"Yes."

"Um...what about kissing? Is kissing okay?"

"Kissing's good."

**The End**


End file.
